Silent Bliss
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Must read Author's note before reading! SethxSara pairing, not slash. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note! MUST BE READ!!!! This story was written in the context that Sara and Seth are best friends, _not_ brother and sister. I'm not a perverted sicko, so keep the nasty comments to yourself. All ya'll know the drill, R & R por favor. Enjoy!**

* * *

After their planet was destroyed, Sara and Seth came back to Earth. As the last of their kind, they were determined to continue and regrow the planet. But that would take time that they weren't sure they had. From notes that their parents had left, they set up experiments to replenish the planet, that once left to their own devices, should work rapidly. Not knowing what else to do, they went back to Earth.  
Seth got a job as a bouncer at a casino, and moved in with Jack. Sara however, was a problem.  
The city of Las Vegas was simply to loud inside their heads. Sara could barely stand to walk down the Strip and once she nearly passed out going past a casino. Her powers were maturing and growing and she discovered that she could no longer shut out what other people thought. The only way to stop the noise was to be far away from people. Jack and Seth helped her build a house about five miles from Vegas, giving the best of Earth and alien security that they could, to assure that she would be bothered. She spent most of hr time monitoring the planet, and testing things from Earth. Seth drove out to see her every Saturday, sometimes bringing Jack or Dr. Friedman with him.

* * *

Sara always thought that in Earth context, she and Seth made a very cute couple. She told him this one day on accident, and he had turned so pale he almost looked transluscent. She didn't dare bring it up again, and chose to remain polite friends, always silent in their minds. She appreciated his thoughtfulness and told him so many times. He always blushed a funny color and went into lots of uhh's that never really meant anything. It was an okay relationship, but sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have a relationship that meant something, like Alex and Jack. They hugged and kissed, and seemed like they were always touching each other, holding hands, or leaning against one another.

* * *

Seth liked Sara, but often felt that he couldn't tell her how he felt. Being the only other person from their world, he knew how to block his mind, so that she couldn't read it. She thought he did it because he understood how much she needed the peace an quiet to work, but he really did it so that she wouldn't suspect his true feelings. One day he was watching while she poured this and that over a plant, admiring the way that she smiled when she wasn't paying attention to her expressions, or the way her hair reflected off the lights, and made her glow. She's so pretty, he thought to himself. An unbidden thought came through his head and for a moment the wall came down as a powerful image of him kissing Sara flashed through his mind.

* * *

Sara was working when she felt an echo from nearby. That usually meant that a car was coming, full of people with lot's of emotions fired way too high. But this was louder, like it was going on right next to her. A thought wave suddenly blasted around the room, and if it was solid it would have blown the house to pieces. It sounded like Seth, and the image attached was her kissing him. _I wish she would fall in love with me. Like Jack and Alex._ She dropped the vial she was carrying, it shattered to the floor in a thousand little pieces, the floorboards sizzling dangerously. Seth yanked his feet off the floor as it slid past his chair. Concetrating quickly, she pulled the chemicals and broken glass up off the floor and smoothly into a trashcan. Then she turned to Seth, her eyes shining. "Did you mean it? she whispered. "Do you wish we were in love?"

* * *

Seth didn't have to ask to know she heard that. For heavens sake, he be surprised if someone hadn't heard that. He nodded slowly, afraid to speak. "I really think that. But you always seemed so distant." She shook her head. "I didn't want to get hurt." Grabbing her hand, Seth headed for the door. "Let' talk this over dinner." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. They hopped onto his second-hand bike and they headed for the city.  
As they drew closer, Sara gripped Seth tighter, bracing herself for the onslaught of emotions, thoughts and other junk that always bombarded her on the rare trips into town. But amazingly enough, it was like someone had pressed the mute button on the city. It was still blissfully silent inside her head. They pulled up to a quiet restaurant and he helped her off the bike. "Are you okay? Do you want to go back?" he asked.

* * *

She shook her head hestiantly. "I'm alright." They went inside, sitting near the back. They ate tacos and talked. They couldn't speak too freely about home, but they could talk about anything else. As it got closer to midnight, they stopped talking about normal stuff. Both were carefully avoiding what had happened at the house. "So...what would happen?" Seth asked. Sara looked confused. "What would happen if what?" He shrugged, fiddling with a napkin. "If we became a couple." She shook her head. "I don't know. What could it hurt?" Seth was now shredding the napkin into tiny pieces, scattering them around the table. "Well, couples do weird things, like kiss and hold hands all the time." She laughed suddenly, a bright cheery sound in the room. "Is somethign funny?" he asked. She reached over, squeezing his hand. "I just realized something. We're out eating aren't we?"  
"Yeah."  
"Silly! We're going out right now." Seth's face cleared up. "And we didn't even realize it!" They smiled at each other and relaxed again. "You want to head back to the house? I have some boxes I need organizing and the help would be nice." Seth smiled widely, a rare sight indeed. "I've got to use the bathroom before we go." He headed out of sight and a faint boom sounded inside her head. Suddenly, every thought that had been holding back came crashing down around her. It was like trying to hold the world again. Grabbing the sides of her head in pain, she staggered to her feet, tears streaming down her face. She headed toward the direction that Seth had gone, hoping he came back soon. He came out of the bathroom just as she reached it. AS soon as she saw him, the voices turned off, as suddenly as a light. He all but picked her up, trying to find out if she was alright. "Sara? What's wrong?" She held onto them. "When you came back, the voices went away. When you're around, all I hear are my thoughts." She looked up at him, eyes still shining with tears. "Seth, that's how I must've managed for long the first time in Vegas. You were always nearby." Seth smiled slightly, still holding her tightly. "I'm glad I can help." he responded. "Now how about those boxes?" She laughed again. "Good ol' Seth, always sticking to the job."

**Lousy ending I know, but I don't have a good finisher. Did you like?**


	2. Chapter 2

This was an inspired poem by the fanfic. You should be forewarned. I am extremly sensitive about my poetry and I don't share very often. Under no circumstances do you tell me that I didn't write it okay. When it's your poem, write it your way.

Silent Bliss

We walk along,  
Hand in hand,  
Through the night's city.

People pass quickly,  
Cars honk, sirens blare,  
But I don't hear them,  
When I'm with you.

We walk together,  
Silent in our ways,  
But I don't have to hear you,  
To know what you're gonna say.

A voice, a whisper,  
Carried on the sea of wind.  
"I love you", softer than an echo,  
Magnified within my heart.

The city of a million lights,  
Blurs and beams around us.  
But all I can see,  
When I look at you,  
Is the twinkling in your eye.


End file.
